


Si les serpents sont fourbes, les gorgones le sont proportionnellement

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Dubious Ethics, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Negotiations, Poison, Satire, Snakes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leatrice a une petite faveur à demander à Sthéno. Elle pourra certainement se débrouiller pour ne pas donner trop en retour... n'est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si les serpents sont fourbes, les gorgones le sont proportionnellement

Leatrice soupira. La prochaine potion qu'elle avait trouvé un peu de motivation pour préparer contenait du venin de mamba.

Elle avait deux solutions. Elle pouvait payer très cher pour le faire importer de pays lointains ou d'élevages spécialisés. Cela avait l'avantage qu'elle aurait un prétexte pour ne rien faire le temps que cela arrive, et l'inconvénient, he bien, qu'il faudrait payer très cher, et probablement d'avance et en vraie monnaie.

Ou alors, elle pouvait essayer de faire jouer ses relations pour obtenir des passe-droits. Cela avait l'air si tentant, dit comme ça. Malheureusement, il fallait pour être tenté ne pas connaître les relations en question.

Elle utilisa un sort de localisation continue avec alarme, pour ne pas - horreur - avoir à se rendre au CDI, et retrouver plutôt Sthéno dans la salle de la machine à café maudite.

On pouvait trouver beaucoup d'objets maudits dans le Donjon des Forces du Mal. Mais cette machine à café était exceptionnelle dans le sens que tous ignoraient qui l'avait maudite exactement. Peut-être était-il mort depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-ce un déviant des Forces du Bien. Ou peut-être tout simplement ne voulait-il pas se faire crucifier.

Depuis aussi longtemps que l'esprit humain, elfe, draconique, ou démoniaque pouvait s'en souvenir, cette machine avait méprisé toute tentative d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt, de couper l'arrivée d'énergie ou de la désintégrer. Elle continuait vaillamment à essayer de tuer ses utilisateurs à coups de rayon laser, à distribuer une fois sur cent un breuvage empoisonné difficile à détecter, et même, elle avalait parfois l'argent des utilisateurs sans leur donner de café.

Leatrice demanda un potage à la tomate. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Personne n'aimait le potage à la tomate. Mais elle se réjouissait de savoir que les prochains utilisateurs auraient le goût déplaisant dans leur café. Aussi, elle ne nota pas son nom sur la liste des utilisateurs qui essayait vaillamment de prévoir quel serait le café empoisonné. Des gens incapables de détecter un poison ni d'y survivre ne servaient pas les forces du mal correctement de toute façon.

Elle jeta le potage à la poubelle, et prit un air surpris magnifiquement imité.

"Sthéno ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici !"

D'accord, elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop.

Esquivant prestement un rayon laser, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de la gorgone, qui sirotait son chocolat avec une expression qui manifestait que d'un côté elle le méprisait pour ne pas être du thé, mais que de l'autre il valait toujours mieux que le thé de la machine à café.

Leatrice était très douée pour lire les expressions. Et quand on savait que Sthéno portait en permanence des lunettes noires pour ne pas pétrifier ses interlocuteurs, elle aurait clairement mérité une médaille qu'aucun incompétent n'était là pour lui donner.

Elle devait l'avouer, il suffisait d'entendre parler Sthéno une fois pour connaître son opinion sur la valeur du thé. Ainsi que sur certaines autres choses.

"C'est toi qui as affiché ça ?" Elle désigna un morceau de papier collé sur la machine à café, dans l'angle mort du rayon laser. Il déployait les paroles d'une chanson dans lesquelles les morts-vivants clamaient leur préférence pour une mort définitive et glorieuse plutôt que d'avoir à attendre dix millénaires pour leur retraite. La gorgone hocha la tête en souriant vaguement.

"J'aime beaucoup." dit Leatrice. "Je ne la connaissais pas. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas l'air. Cela te dirait de chanter ?"

"Non." murmura Sthéno beaucoup plus fort qu'il était loisible de murmurer. Leatrice auraient pu jurer que certains des mambas à lunettes noires qui lui servaient de cheveux étaient déçus pas son choix, et sifflotaient la musique tout bas. Mais elle se retint de les fixer, craignait de manifester la portée limitée de ses intérêts réels.

Elle sourit. "Comme tu préfères. Je suppose qu'il faudra que je passe au CDI, vous devez avoir les partitions. Mais sinon, en tant qu'amie, je voulais te poser une question."

Sthéno indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle n'était pas opposée à la question, mais ne présageait rien pour la réponse. _Heureusement_ que Leatrice était douée pour lire les expressions !

"Je me demandais si tes mignons petits serpents n'auraient pas un excès de venin. Après tout, tu as un boulot prenant et plutôt sédentaire. Ils ne doivent pas souvent avoir l'occasion de planter leurs crocs dans le cou blanc et pur d'un envoyé du bien."

"Cela peut s'envisager." répondit Sthéno avec un petit sourire. Leatrice n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela allait-il vraiment être si facile ? "Mais bien sûr, j'aurais moi aussi un petit service à te demander. En tant qu'amie."

Bien sûr, il y avait un piège ! D'une certaine façon, Leatrice s'en sentit soulagée. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, on aurait donné la carte de Forces du Mal à n'importe qui.

"Et quoi donc ?" dit-elle en s'étendant sur le fauteuil élimé et défoncé, d'un air décontracté tout aussi bien imité que le reste de ses émotions. En réalité, elle avait bien fait attention pour voir si elle n'allait pas écraser une mèche de cheveux perdue. Elle était là pour leur venin, oui, mais ailleurs que dans ses veines.

"Puisque tu manifestes de l'intérêt pour la Cause, je me disais que tu pourrais venir à une manifestation et m'aider à distribuer des tracts."

Argh. Leatrice avait espéré que ce serait quelque chose de moins horrible, du genre, ranger des livres. Enfin, c'était horrible de ranger des livres, mais au moins, elle pouvait déléguer à un esprit ou à Blab. Pourquoi la gorgone ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme tout le monde et demnder des faveurs sexuelles ? Cela aurait été au chaud, cela aurait duré moins longtemps et dans une position plus confortable, et Leatrice aurait enfin pu satisfaire sa curiosité sur si les poils pubiens des gorgones étaient des serpents aussi... quels étaient les plus petits serpents existants ? Blab devait savoir ça.

Enfin bon. Il fallait faire avec ce qu'on avait. Pas de faveurs sexuelles.

"Une manifestation pour quoi ?" demanda Leatrice.

L'expression de Sthéno changea du tout au tout, et devint radieuse.

"Oh, il y en a tant dans les prochains jours ! Il y a la manifestation contre l'interdiction des manifestations. Il y a aussi celle pour l'égalité des droits des anciens des Forces du Bien, trop de gens discriminent entre eux même après lecture des motivations en les soupçonnant d'avoir un arc de rédemption planifié dans le futur. Il y a celle sur la réunification familiale des dragons et des kobolds... Oh, et il ne faut pas oublier ! Le plus important, se battre contre les heures supplémentaires excessives et tirées au sort ! Mais on a aussi les trucs réguliers, si tu préfères, comme celui pour la hausse des salaires au niveau des Forces du Bien, ou la libération d'Abel Chemoul, prisonnier dans les geôles fascistes..."

"Attends !" protesta Leatrice. "On est les Forces du Mal ! Tu voudrais quoi, encore, de la démocratie ? Quel est l'intérêt, à part si tes serpents ont une voix chacun ?"

Leatrice n'avait pas grand chose contre la démocratie - ni pour, d'ailleurs - mais c'était le genre de conversation où elle éprouvait toujours le besoin de se faire l'avocat du Diable, même s'il ne payait pas bien, et souvent en retard, en plus.

"Je veux dire," continua Leatrice, "il est bien connu que si nous avons un salaire inférieur, c'est parce que nous avons le droit au butin de guerre ! Je ne peux pas aller manifester, c'est contraire à mes principes !"

Sthéno la fixa. Leatrice crut un instant qu'elle avait fait une très grosse bêtise et que la documentaliste allait la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes. Alors elle serait transformée en statue, tout ça pour être détruite par des rayons laser, et sa dernière vengeance mesquine et insuffisante serait de donner des tas de gravats à balayer aux kobolds de service...

Mais la gorgone se contenta d'articuler d'une voix à la fois moqueuse et glacée. "Tes quoi ?"

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

"Je sais que tu t'en moques." reprit Sthéno. "Si j'avais pensé que tu pouvais être convaincue autrement, j'aurais demandé autre chose."

Il était temps de négocier habilement - ce qui ne voulait absolument pas dire supplier.

"Et pourquoi je ne t'enverrais pas plutôt une vingtaine de clones ?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir. "Cela ferait mieux dans la file !"

"Bien sûr que non. Les-Forces-de-l'Ordre-Sauf-Que-Certains-Sont-Chaotiques-Et-Préfèrent-Le-Désordre-Mais-Sont-Là-Juste-Pour-La-Paie-De-Fin-De-Mois ne comptent pas les clones. Même les organisateurs ne les mettent plus dans les nombres depuis les abus d'il y a quelques années. Tu n'es pas au courant des dispositives de l'alinéa 3B ?"

"Et les zombies ?" demanda Leatrice avec espoir. Peut-être pouvait-elle convaincre Blab de l'aider sur cela aussi.

"Pas les esclaves. Seulement ceux qui répondent aux critères de sentience de Gnirut."

Leatrice retint une exclamation horrifiée. Les convaincre d'aller manifester serait peut-être encore pire que de manifester soi-même.

"Je vais te dire la vérité." dit Leatrice avec d'autant plus de confiance qu'elle allait dire une toute petite partie de la vérité. "C'est contre mes principes dans le sens que c'est fatiguant. Je suis extrêmement dévouée au péché capital de paresse, encore plus que celui d'orgueil. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas scellé par un pacte officiel est que j'avais la flemme. Et donc, tu vois, je ne peux pas être vue en public en train de faire des efforts pour quelque chose, même si cela m'intéressait - ce qui, comme tu l'as si finement constaté, n'est pas le cas."

"Eh bien," dit Sthéno, "tu es une changeuse de forme. Il te suffit de te débrouiller pour ne pas être reconnue."

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand, par pure politesse, on essayait une peau brune pour obtenir plus de sympathie de la part de son interlocuteur ! Elle se débrouillait pour l'utiliser contre vous, la vile.

"Une très douée." admit Leatrice avec modestie.

"Tu es aussi une grenouille."

Leatrice eut un moment de panique. _Comment sais-tu cela ?_ pensa-t-elle à demander, et aussi _Ne le dis pas aux autres !_

Elle opta finalement pour un sourire accompagné d'un "Cela prouve que je suis très douée."

Au moins, elle avait une excuse pour avoir peur de ces maudits serpents. Mais elle aurait préféré que cela ne se voie _pas du tout_. Combien de dizaines de millénaires ne s'étaient pas écoulés depuis qu'elle avait repris sa forme d'origine ?

Malheureusement, Sthéno répondit aux questions qu'elle n'avait pas posées. "Oh, je suis vieille. Et aussi, il y a des livres sur toi."

Leatrice la fixa d'un regard horrifié. Elle allait finir par se transformer en pierre même sans magie.

"Bon, j'exagère." continua Sthéno. "Une note de bas de page, et même pas avec le nom que tu utilises actuellement. Mais il est facile de faire des recoupements..."

Elle était soulagée. Un peu. Presque.

"Et pour ce qui est de garder cela secret," continua Sthéno, "je suppose qu'il est simple de mettre cela en cadeau bonus dans cet accord."

Le dernier espoir de Leatrice de s'enfuir en courant (en avouant qu'elle n'avait pas tant besoin de venin de mamba que cela) tomba en pièces.

"Il est temps que je choisisse à laquelle je vais aller." dit-elle avec un sourire faux. "Donne-moi les tracts, je vais y réfléchir."

"Laquelle ? Tu n'étais pas d'accord pour toutes ?"

Leatrice retint à grand-peine un coassement d'horreur.

"Désolée. Je plaisantais." avoua la gorgone, pas désolée du tout.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'à la prochaine manifestation pour la libération d'Abel Chemoul, Sthéno était accompagné d'un Beholder qui, pensant manifestement que son droit à l'anonymité était important, portait un immense monocle noir.

Ce fut une très dure journée.

La seule bonne nouvelle est que Leatrice avait récupéré plus de dix fois la quantité de venin de mamba dont elle avait besoin. Peut-être pouvait-elle revendre ses restes très cher.

Ou alors elle aurait peut-être besoin d'empoisonner une grande quantité de personnes juste pour le plaisir.

Histoire de se défouler.


End file.
